


Interlude: When Things Were Good

by JessKo



Series: Datura Cycle [2]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: A gentle interlude in this story for y’all, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, ok a little plot happened, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Stuck planetside on a diplomatic mission when a week long storm grounds all ships, Thrawn and Eli make the most of an impromptu shore leave.A stand alone story set in the Datura Cycle AU where the boys can just bang in peace damn it! No empire, no rebels, just love~ Lots and lots of love...
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Datura Cycle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476950
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	Interlude: When Things Were Good

**Author's Note:**

> AKA how many times can these two have sex in 6k words. But with feeling! 
> 
> Many thanks to Plotholes_Ahead for encouraging me to continue working in the Datura verse! 
> 
> Please heed the tags, there will be oviposition (Thrawn laying eggs in Eli, totally consensual and wanted by both parties).

Overall, Eli recognized that the mission was going to be fairly dull, a meeting with the representatives of a small mid-rim planet over a meal to discuss trade arrangements. The world was near a few major hyperspace lanes, so the Empire was bound to be interested in it eventually, and it seems the times finally caught up to it. Upon arrival planetside, neither Captain Thrawn nor Ensign Vanto noticed anything amiss, local guards leading them into the large governmental complex. Thrawn noted with some interest the scrolling, whorl-like architecture of the structure’s towers, already beginning to extrapolate meaning from duracrete and in-laid seafoam green tiles. Eli was just enamoured by the almost impossible spiral shapes, appreciating the engineering behind such an interesting form. 

Once entering the formal reception space, they were greeted by representatives of the planet’s president, two tall orange tinted beings with narrow green eyes and pointed snouts. The resident species of this planet, the Ketine, furred beings with a single sex, a rare sentient species who could reproduce with no partner. One circled around behind the pair, seeming to sniff at their trail. The other nodded before speaking, “President Ryic sends their regards, and apologizes for their absence.” 

“I thank them for the invitation.” Thrawn responded, returning the nod with a shallow bow. 

Without any more preamble, the representatives opened heavy doors to reveal a banquet hall, tables piled high with exotic foods of all colors and walls decorated with fabric hangings where there were not long windows breaking up pale brick. None of it was familiar to Eli, but he considered that something in all this variety had to taste good, or at least be edible for humans. As they were seated on low benches, Thrawn led the conversation, beginning with pleasantries but quickly delving into trade policy and the benefits of Imperial influence. The representatives seemed receptive enough, but Eli was rather bored. His role here was just to translate when necessary, but seeing that they’d engaged in such dealings a hundred times before, there was not much Thrawn needed from him anymore on this topic. 

So, to pass the time, Eli dug into the food, sampling pieces of this and that. Most of the food was pleasant enough, salted meat patties and dried fruits, but a few pieces stood out to the human, which he took second helpings of. Noticing that only Thrawn’s plate was empty, and knowing how insulting to some people it was to not eat offered refreshments, Eli quietly placed a few of his favorite items onto the Captain’s plate. They’d spent enough time together that Eli knew their tastes in food were similar enough, and as Thrawn began to take small bites while listening the slight upturn of his lips told Eli he’d made the right choices. 

For once, the meeting hardly dragged on, and by the time Thrawn cleared the admittedly meager plate, hands were shaken and agreements tentatively made. 

“We will present your generous offer to President Ryic and hopefully begin a new era of peaceful travel in this sector once again.” A representative stated, smoothing out thin robes as they stood to their impressive height, formally ending the conversation. In preparation for this meeting, Eli had found that pirate attacks on smaller freighters were increasingly common in this system compared to many similar crossroads, so it was a valuable talking point in Thrawn’s offer that seemed to stick with the representatives that the Empire could bring order to the area though its presence alone. Most pirates were wise enough to know that when Imperial forces moved in, they best move along. 

A soft tone sounded from the other representative, who then pulled out a comm link. “Pardon me one moment.” They said, exercising themselves to the far side of the room. As they waited, Thrawn began to discuss the hanging tapestries with the other being, asking historical significance and if they displayed the lineage of a long-ago monarchy that once ruled the planet. As always, Thrawn’s guess was correct, but the representative seemed to enjoy discussing the topic well enough. Once again, no translations were required. 

Had thrawn been anyone else, Eli would have hated his position. Well, being stuck an ensign for several years still certainly stung the man, but at least he was assigned to Captain Thrawn. And he was fairly certain Thrawn was just as pleased to be able to keep Eli at his side. No, not just because of how well they worked together, or because they were able to protect each other from attacks of all sorts, from physical to social. It was because they loved one another, a bond formed slowly but surely as they learned more about one another, both physically and socially. 

Socially from simply spending so much time together. Spend six months living in a closet of an apartment with someone and a pair will truly get to know one another, their habits and preferences and so on. In the case of Thrawn, this also meant slowly unraveling his unreadable exterior to discover the caring being beneath the mask. Eli understood why Thrawn put up such a cold facade, he’d not likely be able to survive, no, thrive in the Empire any other way, but he also cherished those moments when Thrawn let his guard down, moments where they were alone together. 

Thrawn had come to trust Eli deeply, knowing him to be a true ally in both work and in life, and when he had been at his lowest Eli had come to his aid. The Chiss had known that leaving the Ascendancy was a huge risk, and he knew the implications of leaving his home behind. He was also leaving behind the medical advancements that had outdated the practice of casual, unbonded mating. It was not illegal, just uncommon among the species, most individuals waiting until forging a close romantic bond before pursuing sexual relations. 

Of course, when natural reproductive cycles are allowed to take place, this isn’t an option, and it was not long within the Empire that Thrawn knew he’d need to procure a partner to help him in this challenge of biology, needing to come in a viable body on a monthly clock or else accumulating a visible load of large, hard shelled seeds at his abdomen. Eli had been both his last and first choice, simultaneously not wanting to burden the human any further but also not knowing any other allies he might have in this entire section of the galaxy. Ultimately, he had presented Eli the facts, given him a choice, and the human agreed to help. 

Again, without any medical aid, Eli had faced some complications in the matter of then passing the seed, softened by his digestive track but not entirely dissolved, but it was nothing they could not handle together and soon enough it became a sort of pattern for the pair. But, as time went on, so did the act, growing from a necessity to something both almost craved. Eventually, they even went further, using more than just hands and mouths to bring each other to orgasm. 

When the representative returned, Eli had truly spaced out, staring at the wall as his mind raced, but a light tap on the back from Thrawn brought him back to attention. 

“Bad news, Captain. It seems that the monsoon season has come early this year, you will not be able to depart safely until the storm clears.” As if to accentuate the representative’s point, a flash of lighting shone through the window followed immediately by a boom of thunder which shook the floor on which they stood. Eli also recalled reading about this planet’s highly unpredictable weather in his research, and it seemed they would be able to experience this aspect of the world first hand. 

Anticipating their next question, the representative continued, “A storm of this magnitude, in this part of the year, will likely stay for fifteen to twenty cycles before clearing enough for travel. We apologize for the inconvenience but as you know, such things are not in our control. Food and quarters will be provided for you both, of course”

“I understand, thank you representative...” 

“Prin.” The being added. “And that is Uq. do not feel bad about not knowing, names are not traditionally revealed until after a meal is shared in our culture.” 

Eli could practically hear the utterance of an ‘I know’ from Thrawn, he probably deduced that from the embroidered table cloth, but the being refrained, simply acknowledging the statement. Eli mentally noted that Prin had done most of the talking, Uq’s most memorable moment being when they had sniffed at them upon entry. 

“I should alert my crew,” Thrawn began instead, reaching for his comm only to find static on the other end. 

“Comms are not functional at this time, during the storm. However, we have underground lines to transmitter stations, if you would like to send a message to your ship from another point on the surface.” Prin explained sympathetically. 

“Please.” 

From the folds of his robes, Uq produced a piece of equipment he then plugged into a console, thick black wiring allowing for it to reach the group. “Use this.” 

A message explaining the situation was sent and curt, “Understood, Captain.” received in reply.

“I’ll lead you to guest quarters, if you would follow.” Prin continued once the communication device was again disconnected, and Thrawn fell in stride behind them, Eli at his side and Uq taking up the rear, again inhaling deeply at the air in their wake. Eli could not be sure, but he thought he saw the quick exchange of hand signals between the representatives, and the pointed ears atop their heads seemed to flick not so randomly. Led up a curving ramp, eventually Prin stopped in front of a pale door with an arched shape, tapping their palm against a barely visible console beside it to open it. “Please touch the pad to program your hands to open this door whenever you wish. Food will be delivered three times a day, but feel free to explore the complex.” Prin stated, stepping aside to allow Thrawn and then Eli to tap the pad. 

“Thank you for the meal and for your hospitality.” 

Once left alone, and with the door shut behind them, the room could be taken in in full, and a single room it was. Large, certainly, sectioned off with low walls into an eating space, restroom, and sleeping area, but it became immediately apparent there was absolutely no privacy and only one massive bed. 

Eli could not help but chuckle as he looked out a large window, nothing but rain and dark clouds visible over the sprawling capital city, lighting striking nearly constantly on pointed white and blue rooftops, obviously designed to attract the bolts away from more important infrastructure. “How’d you think they knew?” He asked, only partially rhetorically as Thrawn sat down on the edge of the mattress. 

“Our scents are likely lingering on one another. Ketine possess a strong sense of smell, often communicating through this sense alone.” 

Recalling the night before, Eli laughed. “Could they smell what we said too?” 

“No, I do not believe there is a particular odor assigned to ‘oh yes Thrawn harder, harder, I need your cock so badly Thrawn please fuck me harder’.” Thrawn responded, entirely deadpan, causing Eli to crawl into his lap with an amused grin. 

“Ah, is that so? Maybe we should make one.” Eli ground his groin against Thrawn’s, leaning in close and inhaling deeply. He trailed the tip of his nose along Thrawn’s jaw line, angling up until Thrawn’s lips met his own. Wrapping his arms around Eli’s waist, Thrawn pulled the man down on top of him, legs still dangling off the bed. He felt the press of his seed against him, having deposited three deep within his lover last night. 

That night had been enjoyable out of necessity, today thorough was just pure passion. Sliding back to center themselves on the bed, Thrawn began unhooking the collar of Eli’s uniform tunic, and the human did the same in mirror on Thrawn, the action almost routine at this point. Yet, every time more skin was revealed, both beings were knocked breathless at their lover’s beauty. Thrawn traced the lines of Eli’s pectorals down along his abdomen to the trail of coarse fuzz on his belly, squeezing the slight protrusion there gently to elicit a giggle from Eli who swatted the hand away. 

“Stop it! You know they tickle when they are soft!” Eli reprimanded softly with a smirk. “Just for that I want you on your knees.” 

Thrawn did as asked, shoving down his pants and undergarments at the same time with his ass in the air. Eli disposed of his boots so the garments could be removed in full, leaving Thrawn stark naked and stunning. Quickly shimmying out of his own attire, Eli rubbed large circles on Thrawn’s firm rear, pulling cheeks apart and then pressing them together again. 

“You wanted me like this regardless,” Thrawn gandered, and Eli confirmed his suspicion with a probing, wet finger slipping into the Chiss. 

“Perhaps.” Eli teased, crooking his index finger just so and feeling a shudder of pleasure reverberate through Thrawn. “You want it too?” 

“Absolutely.” Thrawn purred.

Eli lowered himself down to kiss along Thrawn’s spine, starting at the nape of his neck and working down to his tailbone. Then, he kept going down, lower and lower until his kissed right on a tight pucker, finger removed slowly and replaced with a warm tongue. 

Cursing under his breath, Thrawn gripped the sheets beneath him, his prick not coming to full hardness but certainly intrigued. He was somewhat jealous of Eli, able to sustain so many erections in quick succession. Had he been on his normal suite of medications, Thrawn could attempt to keep up, but left in a natural state it was truly only when necessary that he could swell to full posture. Not that it was of much importance, there were certainly other ways to experience pleasure and Eli was priming to give him one of his favorites. 

Short nails dug into blue thighs as Eli circled Thrawn’s rim before plunging in, the thick muscle filling all available space as it danced along his walls. It was not that Thrawn did not enjoy this sensation, he very much did, but when Eli pulled away and situated himself for a different sort of penetration, Thrawn had to keep himself from tensing in anticipation. 

Placing his hand in the small of Thrawn’s back, Eli lined himself up as he drawled out, “You want it real slow tonight,” He pushed in, just part of the way, at an excruciating pace, drawing out the journey, “Or to see just what I was begging you for last night?” He paused, awaiting Thrawn’s answer. 

“Will I have to beg you for it?” Thrawn asked, his voice playful yet strained, he absolutely wanted it hard and fast and was not getting what he needed just yet. 

Eli, luckily, was happy to provide. “Nah, darling you just had to ask.” And with that, he rammed the rest of the way into Thrawn, leaving the Chiss gasping for air and scrambling for purchase. Eli got a better grip on bucking blue hips and dove right into a relentless pace, driving in and out like he was trying to get to drill straight to Thrawn’s core. He might as well have been with how their bodies slapped together in that room, the only sound louder the unending thunder on the other side of the window, lightning illuminating a sheen of sweat on both their forms. 

Overcome by the rush of it all, Eli came quickly, releasing inside of Thrawn with an unabashed scream only masked by yet another thunderclap from the monsoon. Riding out the orgasm with heavy breaths, Eli rested his forehead between Thrawn’s shoulderblades as he carefully pulled out, arms trembling as they held his body up. 

Twisting around beneath him, Thrawn lay on his back and tilted his chin up to plant a delicate kiss on Eli’s forehead, pushing away dark strands of hair plastered to the skin with sweat. 

“How was that?” Eli asked breathlessly, meeting Thrawn’s eyes with his own with a worn smile. 

“Perfect.” Thrawn praised, wrapping arms around Eli and pulling their bodies flush. Eli had learned long ago not to worry about Thrawn’s lack of orgasm on nights like these, the process was more than pleasurable for him, and such things were just not possible due to his biology. What mattered most was that they both felt satisfied and loved, and both measures were met in spades these nights. 

“You know, this is going to be a bit like bonus shore leave.” Eli added, curling into Thrawn’s warmth, comfortable on top of lean muscle and smooth skin. “Good food, lots of alone time…” 

Thrawn nuzzled against Eli’s cheek, “I would say the direction this mission has gone is quite favorable, yes.” 

“Favorable? Thrawn, this is amazing!” Eli exclaimed, throwing an arm up for emphasis. When it smacked against the headboard, another clap of thunder sounded and Eli jumped, weather it was because of his knuckles rapping against hard wood or the sound Thrawn was not sure, but Eli did grumble out a quick, “You’d think they would sound proof this place.” 

“I believe it was built generations ago, and such action would disturb the historic design.” 

Eli nodded, closing his eyes and cradling his hand close to his chest. “Maybe, it might indicate that the monsoons are new, too.” 

Thrawn hummed in ascent, eyes wandering between Eli’s face and the large window. There was a view of the city, but also from this angle he could see another one of the impossibly twisting spires. Used to this sort of comfortable silence, and rather enjoying it, Eli let a full stomach and pleased core lull him into a restful state, not quite asleep but certainly relaxed. Yes, he could certainly get used to this. He tried not to linger on how they would, in a week or two, have to go back to normal. 

Not that normal was bad, they had each other’s company most of the day, even if restrained, and at night most times they were able to sneak off to one or the other’s quarters. Not always for sex, the walls were thin and Eli’s mouth quite large when it came to passion, but they found many ways to just enjoy each other’s presence all night long. 

The hours passed quietly, but pleasantly, and eventually Eli did doze off, Thrawn following not long after to the sounds of soft snores from his lover’s mouth, so close he could feel his warm breaths wafting on his chest. 

They awoke to the sound of their host speaking, “Ah, so Uq was right.” 

Both Thrawn and Eli bolted upright, the larger Chiss nearly catapulting Eli across the room with how forcefully he sat. Prin raised two clawed hands as blasters were pointed in their direction. “I mean you no harm! First meal is ready, is all!” They said quickly, nodding their head towards the dining table where a smaller but still impressively varied spread was laid out. 

“None of this leaves this room.” Thrawn said in a threatening tone. 

“Of course, Captain Thrawn, I will… Better consider your privacy moving forwards.” 

There was still much tension in the room, but the imperials lowered their weapons. 

Eli tried to diffuse the situation with a suggestion, fighting down a blush and stamer at being caught in the buff and trying to sound coherent despite racing thoughts, “Please just knock or something before coming in next time, alright?” 

“Yes, certainly. I will leave now. Eat, if it will please you.” Prin added before turning on their heels and leaving the room, door closing right behind them. 

Taking a moment to breathe, Eli flopped back down on the bed. “That was close…” 

“There are no curtains on the window.” Thrawn added, his gaze fixed in that direction. 

“Huh, yeah, guess these guys aren’t too big on privacy.” Eli mused as Thrawn stood up off the bed to assess the provided meal. He supposed that should have been obvious, judging from the lack of useful privacy walls in the room even to the refresher, only a low ledge blocking a direct view of the toilet. Much like the previous meal there were lots of dried fruits but also small bowls of what seemed to be a sort of yogurt and miniature pastries. 

Pushing himself up, Eli wandered to stand beside Thrawn, blush starting to settle down but not entirely. Eating in the nude was going to be new, Eli thought as Thrawn pulled a chair out at an angle and sat a bare ass down on a fabric chair, legs spread wide. With a sly expression, Thrawn placed one of the dried fruits, a ruby red sphere he knew to be quite sweet, on his chest, balanced carefully on a jutting clavicle. After exchanging a knowing glance, Eli leaned down to lick it off Thrawn, getting a slight tang of salt from his skin that somehow enhanced the flavor. Picking up one of the tiny pastries, Eli raised it to Thrawn’s lips. 

Slightly sharper than human teeth grazed along brown fingertips as Thrawn claimed the small bite, chewing thoughtfully. 

“How is it?” Eli asked, settling down on Thrawn’s lap sideways to face the table, one arm wrapped around Thrawn’s shoulders and the other reaching for a similar item to taste it for himself. 

Thrawn waited for Eli to pop it into his mouth to reply, “Terrible.” 

Immediately Eli spit it out, the bitter and rancid flavor unbearable. Leaning over to press his lips to a pout, Thrawn kissed Eli with an invasive tongue. Eli fell for the trap for a moment before pulling back, “Ugh! You taste like it too!” He gagged out, putting the offending food in a napkin, wrapping it up before wiping his tongue down even. 

Thrawn just laughed, the sound traveling into Eli’s ears and sounding like music. “It wasn’t that bad.” 

“Oh you said it was terrible and you meant it!” Eli boomed, trying now to flush the taste out with more of the sweet fruits. 

After the meal, Eli decided to go inspect the refresher and sighed as even the shower was exposed, water raining from a fixture hidden in the ceiling down to a depressed section of the floor with a drain in the center. Figuring it was just him and Thrawn, Eli didn’t hesitate to long before stepping under the warm stream. They had just eaten naked, after all, and its not like they hadn’t showered before in the past. 

As if he could read Eli’s mind, Thrawn slid into the shower behind him, wrapping his arms around a soapy torso. 

“What are you doing?” Eli asked lightly. 

“Helping.” Thrawn responded, rubbing his hands around in the suds. 

“Yes, very helpful.” Eli sighed softly, leaning back into Thrawn. In all, the shower likely lasted an hour, Eli figured there was no water rationing on a planet with week long downpours and took advantage of the endless supply. Thrawn also took advantage of the situation and was partially responsible for the shower taking so long. His mouth and skilled fingers made sure Eli had to re-wash a few parts of his body. 

They also tested the structural integrity of the ledge that surrounded the refresher, and found it to be sufficient. Or at least, it stood up to Eli’s jackhammering hips and Thrawn’s vice-like grip. They had realized earlier that the sheets were not quite up to par, 10 little holes indicating where Thrawn had fisted the fabric. Once scrubbed down for the final time, Eli reluctantly turned the water off and toweled himself dry, finding several clean ones in a small nook under the sink. 

“You know Thrawn,” Eli began, “Nothing here has any real scent to it, did you notice that?” 

“The soap was rather neutral, yes.” 

“And the towels, they don’t smell like laundry, or lavender, or anything.” 

Thrawn considered this. “The Ketine likely ensure a clean environment for their noses much like we do for our sense of touch and sight.” 

“Makes sense, still don’t get why the no privacy thing. Guess it’s just cultural. Want to walk around and figure it out?” Eli didn’t say ‘try to’ because he was sure with all the art bound to be hidden in these spires, Thrawn would get every detail he needed to piece Ketine culture together. 

Thrawn seemed agreeable to the suggestion, so Eli began to unravel his discarded uniform, frowning at the multitude of wrinkles gained from a night spent on the floor. Thrawn explored the room a bit more, however, and located that under the bed were storage units full of clothing. Rummaging through a bit, he found two robes, similar to those worn by the representatives, that appeared to be about his and Eli’s size. His was a deep bronze color with a slight sheen to the fabric, and Eli’s a pale rose shade. 

Passing it to the human, his cheeks bloomed a similar color. “This one? Are you sure?” 

“The rest appear much too long, they would likely drag on the floor.” 

Of course, Eli thought as his frown deepened, the Ketine were very tall, it made sense their robes would be so long. Those of the representatives barely hovered an inch off the floor. As Eli put the garment on, closing a long strip of clasps all along the side, he noticed that around the collar was a delicate lace. Perfect. 

Looking back at Thrawn, who had not even begun to close his yet, hanging loosely on broad shoulders, the man was staring. Well, at least someone liked what they saw. At least it was soft and comfortable, Eli thought to himself. Besides, no one else was here aside from the Ketine, anything that happened on this planet would stay on this planet. 

So, not waiting for embarrassment to get the better of him, Eli helped Thrawn finish dressing and they made their way out into the hall, opting to climb up to the top of the spire along that spiraling path. Along the way were some decorative pillars and carvings, but the walls were mostly bare, emphasizing large picture windows whose views only grew more stunning the higher they walked. 

At the peak they found a sort of bell tower with ancient instruments hung from a pointed ceiling, likely a lightning rod like the houses below that looked like little specks. Around them, the room was an octagon, with only thin and twisting pillars breaking up massive windows. From this vantage point, the patterns in the streets became visible, and Thrawn immediately made an observation. 

What it was Eli didn’t care as the storm lit up Thrawn’s face just so, back lit by a flash and as the thunder rumbled the spire so much it seemed to sway he pressed himself against the Chiss, holding him close and never wanting to let go. They kissed pressed up against the glass, moving after nearly ringing a bell with an errant step to the side, and wandering hands gripped into wild brown curls, uncombed and still damp. 

The rest of their explorations went much like that, testing their luck in random corners and uncovering new sights. Eventually, though, they made their way back to the room to find a new meal waiting for them, this one consisting of many types of soups and more of the dried fruits scattered on the tray. Dinner was much the same, a course of sliced meats this time rather than patties, and again more dried fruit. Thrawn considered it must be the most bountiful crop, and preserved foods were the most easy to store, which would be useful for a people dealing with such long bouts of poor weather. 

Days passed like this, full of passionate sex, good food, and lots of love shared between the pair. Occasionally, one of their hosts would check in after knocking on the door, but mostly Thrawn and Eli kept to themselves. And as each day went on, Eli considered how much harder it would be to go back to their normal routine. He could really get used to this. 

Thrawn, however, noticed something strange happening. Eli should have passed the seeds by now, but instead the three softened bumps persisted. On the fifth day, he said something about it while Eli was sitting at the table, slouched over a datapad reading some local article, pink robe open and flowing down his arms, chest pleasantly exposed. 

“Ah, sometimes they take a little longer. These three are pretty big, after all.” Eli commented, patting the modest protrusion at his belly, hanging over the band of his briefs. 

With the way he touched them, almost reverently, Thrawn had to ask, “Do you like them?” 

Eli huffed softly, thinking about it, idly rubbing at the bumps. “Well, not having to bind them up and hide them is nice. It's a little piece of you quite literally always with me.” Eli looked up at Thrawn, a gentle color to his cheeks and delicate smile lighting up his face. 

Thrawn could also tell there was more to the story, so he asked Eli to go on. 

“Well, when I was younger my cousin got pregnant, and I’ll admit I was curious as to what that might be like. I… I don’t know Thrawn. Yes, I like it!” Eli broke eye contact as he said this, exasperation and a bit of shame coloring his words. 

He was a bit shocked at the admission, expecting Eli to dread carrying his seed but do it out of a mutual respect and loyalty. Eli had said he loved the sex, but never this aspect of it. “You do?” 

Slowly, Eli looked back up. “Yeah.” 

Suddenly, Thrawn felt his cock fill entirely, almost on instinct, and his next words came out deep, needing, and commanding. “You do.” 

Eli’s whole body seemed to tense in interest, and then they were on the bed, Eli’s robe draped over them like sheets as Eli rode Thrawn, mouth slack in bliss. 

“Fuck.. Thrawn yes, you feel so perfect…” He hummed, bending down to kiss Thrawn deeply, teeth clashing and tongues twining against one another. “Always feel so good inside me, just like that.” He cried out as Thrawn picked his hips up to sheathe himself at just the right angle. 

As he neared his climax, Thrawn recognized a shifting within him that… No way, it had not even been a week! Yet, as he came, he felt his cock widen around a single seed that Eli accepted willingly.

Very willingly in fact, and he smiled widely as he felt the familiar stretch. “You didn’t tell me you had another one!” He said excitedly, squirming a bit in anticipation. 

“I was not ah, aware.” Thrawn breathed out, trying to keep his mind above water but his orgasm pulled him deep under the waves of pleasure flowing through his entire body. Eli was just so perfect, so tight and beautiful that it was hard not to succumb, even his voice adding to the euphoria of the moment. 

As soon as it popped inside Eli, one of the human’s hands came to his stomach, feeling around for the fourth. Its shell was still hard and pushing against the skin. “Aww there it is.” He said softly, almost like he was talking to the seed. 

Thrawn placed his hand atop Eli’s and felt a sort of pride at making his lover feel so good, so happy. “You are pleased?” 

“Extremely. Now eat some more of these fruit things, I think that’s what's doing it.” 

So, while Thrawn stroked Eli off to his own completion, he ate a handful of tart yellowish peels. He came in stripes across a belly Thrawn happily licked clean, kissing atop every bump. Then he traveled up Eli’s abdomen, teasing along the rips until he lay atop the human, careful to keep most of his weight pressing down into the bed through his knees and an elbow. “You look beautiful.” Thrawn murmured, to which Eli nipped at his lower lip. 

“You’re just saying that.” Eli said shyly, suddenly self conscious at all the attention Thrawn was paying his body.

“I mean it, Eli. You have me within you, after all, so you must be stunning from all of my influence.” 

This earned a snicker from the human, “I knew there was a catch!” 

Rolling over, Thrawn pulled Eli onto his side, and they stayed like that for a long while, and on the tenth day the cycle began anew. 

“There’s two this time, Eli, are you sure?” Thrawn asked carefully as he straddled over the man’s hips. 

Eli exhaled shakily, “Fuck.. stars yes, please, I need them!” 

With that settled, Thrawn buried himself into Eli, pulsing his hips and keeping Eli’s shoulders pinned to the bed while his hips were lifted up onto a pillow. Looming over him, the look of absolute bliss painted onto Eli’s face was unmistakable, and Thrawn wished he could make this last forever. Eli grasped at Thrawn’s biceps, holding on tight as he came quickly just on the thought alone, and of course Thrawn’s thick member splitting him in two so wonderfully. Thrawn’s own peak hit soon after, foreheads touching as he released his seed. 

As Eli washed off in the shower, he kept his stance a bit wider than normally, six seeds nearly overwhelming his slight frame. Thrawn stared for a long while, Eli spotting this and putting on a little show of dancing erotically under the spray with gyrating hips and exaggerated moans. Getting a little too into it, the man slipped on the wet floor, but Thrawn’s quick reflexes let him catch Eli over the pathetic little dividing wall. 

“Careful, love.” Thrawn said, helping Eli back to his feet.

“Just need to find my balance again.” He replied, still smiling despite the near accident. It hardly dented Thrawn’s mood either, and after changing into their robes they went on a stroll to their favorite spire. The peak of this one seemed to be a sort of observation tower, with windows overlooking scenic views from the highest point of the entire complex. The ceiling was covered in complex carvings that Thrawn liked to lay on the floor to observe. Eli lay beside him, one hand in Thrawn’s and the other on his belly, and in this moment he felt complete. 

Not that anything had been missing, but something about everything just brought Eli peace. He was in a place of beauty with the man of his dreams, nay, his soulmate, absolutely blissed out and filled to the brim.

Something clicked in Eli’s mind then, and the bubble burst as if one of those dramatic lightning bolts had struck it. Lighting they had not seen all day. “Thrawn, I think the storm may be starting to clear out.” He admitted with a twinge of sadness. 

Thrawn waited several long seconds before replying, “Perhaps so.” 

“We should… Probably stop eating the fruits. Since we’ll need to go back soon.” 

It was even longer before Thrawn spoke again. “Yes.” 

Eli knew it was not the news either of them wanted to hear, but their interlude from the chaos was going to have to come to an end eventually. He would always be thankful for this time, cherishing it just as he did Thrawn, and nothing could ever take these memories away from him. Turning their heads, they leaned together and just stayed there in this moment. 

Thrawn’s hand came to rest on top of Eli’s giving a soft squeeze before he sat up. “I am sure our hosts will-” 

He was interrupted by a knocking on the wall down the hall, “Sirs, may I enter?” Eli set up as well, and they granted Prin permission to come over. “As I’m sure you have noticed, the storm comes to a close. We estimate about three days' time and you will be able to return to your ship, Captain.” 

“Thank you.” Thrawn responded, voice carefully controlled as to not reveal the sadness he felt at the confirmation of the news. “Might I make a request for the remainder of our stay?” 

“Certainly.” Prin confirmed. 

“It would be appreciated if no more dried fruits were to accompany our meals.” 

Prin cocked their head in confusion, but didn’t speak on it directly. “Very well, I will inform Uq that their observation was incorrect.” 

Eli interrupted before Prin could leave, the being having a habit of making their visits very brief, “Wait, what observation?” 

Prin replied candidly, “Uq believed that the Captain might benefit from the hormonal contents found in our fruits, the curing process gives them these special qualities.” They seemed to study Eli more closely, then nodded to themselves. “Mm, perhaps not. But I will let the chef know to prepare meals lacking these ingredients for you both.” 

Prin took their leave then, and Eli was left with more questions than answers. “Could they know about Chiss anatomy?” 

“Maybe so.” Thrawn offered, rising to his feet and helping Eli get up as well with a firm grip. “But I do believe we can trust these people.” 

“I’ll trust your judgment then, Thrawn.” 

Back in their room, they took these last few days to absolutely lavish one another, and when the clouds cleared and the sun shone again, they were ready to return to their lives, refreshed. 

“Before you go,” Prin began on the landing pad as Eli and Thrawn faced their shuttle, causing them to turn back around, “Please, a gift from myself and Uq.” They held out a small velvet bag which Thrawn accepted. 

“Again, we thank you for your kindness, and hope to hear from President Ryic soon.” 

Prin smiled, “You will, Captain, you will.” 

On the shuttle, Thrawn and Eli sat a respectable distance apart despite being alone, one in the pilot’s seat and the other beside him. As Eli guided the shuttle up through the planet’s thick atmosphere, Thrawn took one last glance at the city and the spiraling spires before turning his attention to the bag. Inside it were the fruits, which would go uneaten for several months. During their next true shore leave, Thrawn made sure Eli was once again filled with his love in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> No angst here, no sir, unless you think about the rest of this AU but not today satan... (yes the line about memory was intentional... Don't think about it too hard OK!)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, check out a second interlude, [Trying New Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917607) by Plotholes_Ahead , it is absolutely fantastic!


End file.
